Aceptación
by arendelleziegler
Summary: "No podía arruinar esto, no podía arruinarte esto. No a ti Anna, nunca a ti". Cover por Loco39.


Mis manos temblaban debido al nerviosismo, el vestido se ceñía sobre mi cuerpo y mi cabellera rubia descansaba con delicadeza en mi hombro izquierdo. ¿Realmente estaba preparada? ¿Realmente estaba lista para adentrarme en medio de todo esto?

El salón junto a mi estaba a abarrotar, las decoraciones combinaban innecesariamente con el cortejo y yo, ahí de pie, con el corazón hecho un lío, me encontraba debatiéndome entre emociones que quizás nunca debí sentir en primer lugar. En mi reflejo puedo notar un atisbo de miedo y desesperación.

Mentiría si dijera que esperaba que todo esto sucediese, sinceramente nunca lo creí posible. Tu allí, aguardando del otro lado de la sala. Tu cabello rojizo perfectamente arreglado y tus ojos reflejando una picardía combinada con ternura; desde hacía varios meses supe bien los sentimientos que tenías, la forma aparentemente inocente en el cual rodeabas mis brazos y los besos en la mejilla que me dabas deseando que fuesen en mi boca. Sentimientos que lograron confundirme, llevándonos a las dos a un estado insano de amor sin retorno; siendo quizás esa era la razón de que ambas nos encontráramos en medio de todo este torbellino de caos.

Espío por la rendija cada centímetro del salón, viendo la forma en que ríes junto a las demás personas, la forma en que le sonríes a él, a aquel chico con el cual comparto el mismo color de cabello y un sinfín de sentimientos hacia ti; haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que también me encuentro en el mismo recinto. Desearía poder analizar bien todo esto, pero, sintiéndome como una completa extranjera en aquella extraña situación, no existe nada que pueda hacerse.

Reviso nuevamente mi atuendo frente al espejo, esta vez con una obsesión extrema. Los guantes sobre mis manos no se encuentran perfectamente alisados, el labial rojo que teñía mi boca estaba empezando a molestarme, el collar sobre mi cuello -aquella pequeña E de oro que me regalaste años atrás- parecía estar ahorcándome a cada minuto.

¿Debería yo estar allí? ¿Debía ocultarme de ti mientras aguardaba a mi gran momento? ¿Cuál serían las palabras que diría al verte allí, frente al altar, con la ilusión más grande del universo dibujada en tu rostro?

No podía arruinar esto, no podía arruinarte esto. No a ti Anna, nunca a ti.

Escucho las notas del piano a lo lejos, seguido de violines y cellos. Mis dedos se deslizan sobre el encaje de mis mangas, intentando imitar tu tacto cálido sobre mi piel fría. Pero nada me sirve si no estas allí conmigo, nada es suficientemente fuerte para evocar tu presencia.

El sudor empieza a acumularse en mi frente, _¿realmente iba a suceder todo esto?_ Pregunto una vez más para mis adentros. Una boda, el acto más sagrado entre dos personas, la resolución de todo.

Habla ahora, Elsa. Di qué es lo que quieres, ¿la quieres a ella? ¿Quieres arriesgarte en esto? ¿O quieres perderla para siempre? Una voz distante y ajena me saca de mis pensamientos, sin darme siquiera tiempo a atinar una respuesta, sea esta correcta o incorrecta.

Mis tacones hacen eco en la habitación, azules, como el cielo en esa tarde de invierno. Camino con vacilación hacia las puertas de madera frente a mi, tomando la manija con mis manos e intentando no caer debido a la confusión de todo el asunto.

 _Habla ahora, no pierdas tu única oportunidad._

Todas las miradas se posan en mi caminar, especialmente la tuya. Puedo sentir miradas ajenas juzgando cada parte de mi ser, más tus ojos aquamarina únicamente se concentran en conectar con mis prismas azules. Mi respiración se acelera, igual que la tuya. Puedo notar como la confusión en tu rostro da paso al regocijo mientras tu mano toma delicadamente mi muñeca, como si creyeras que todo esto es un sueño del cual fueses a despertar.

Y para qué negarlo, oculta detrás de aquellas puertas yo también lo creía.

Pero esta es la realidad, Anna, no hay nada surrealista en esto. No es ninguna clase de fantasía onírica.

El _sí_ que sale de mis labios es quizás el más sincero y firme que he podido decir en toda mi vida. Tus labios se aventuran a explorar los míos, inhalando el característico perfume de mi piel. Nos separamos sintiendo el aliento de la otra en nuestros labios, deseando que el momento fuese eterno.

Sonríes iluminando todo mi mundo, mientras mentalmente doy gracias a Dios por el simple hecho de que estés en mi vida.

* * *

 **Algo que escribí en una noche de ocio, no hay mucho que decir mas que pueden leerlo como si Anna y Elsa fuesen hermanas o no. Espero les guste.**


End file.
